


Kiss The Girl?

by Bob_Lobster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Lobster/pseuds/Bob_Lobster
Summary: After the Medusa virus, Alex was looking forward to food, a beer and to be left alone to get some rest. Maybe not in that order. Well, as Meatloaf said, two outta three ain't bad.





	Kiss The Girl?

It had been a good day. Not a great day, to qualify for that would involve a distinct lack of alien-killing viruses and genocidal terrorist groups, but said virus had been defeated (by Lena Luthor, will wonders never cease), the leader of the genocidal group was behind bars and none of her family were dead, so Alex Danvers officially qualified this as a good day. Of course, Alex would have to deal with the “I told you so’s” that Kara would pile on her regarding the youngest Luthor, but for now she was going to sit at her counter, enjoy her beer and bask in a city well saved. 

Her basking was sadly cut short with a knock on the door but, figuring it was Kara come to gloat earlier than expected, Alex put down her beer and headed over to check. What she didn’t except, when looking through the peephole, was to be staring at the dimples of the pretty police detective she had been so enamoured with. While Alex didn’t really feel like company at the moment, she was rather hungry, and the pizzas Maggie was holding were far too tempting to turn her away, so with trepidation she opened the door and let the detective in. 

“Hey, hungry?” Maggie asked, holding up the pizzas like her entry pass into the apartment. Alex eyed them for a moment, weighing her options, before starvation won over apprehension. 

“Yes. Come in, please.” Opening the door enough to allow Maggie entry, Alex embarrassingly realized she was rather underdressed for company and pointed it out before taking the offered food and retreating further into her home. The detective’s teasing comment regarding the cuteness of her pajamas earned her a raised eyebrow, as Alex wasn’t entirely certain their newly reformed friendship was quite at that level yet, but she let it pass in favour of finding the reason for the late-night visit. “You got a case or something? Oh God. I could really use a good old-fashioned murder right now.”

As she said it, Alex ran a hand through her short, reddish-brown hair and wondered when her life had become so complicated that a murder sounded relaxing to her. She blamed Kara, of course, as she did for most complications in her life. Not that she would give up her sister for anything in the world, but the alien certainly brought with her a certain level of complexity that wasn’t in her life prior to Kara’s appearance. She was shaken from her contemplation of all things Kryptonian when Maggie spoke up in answer to her question. “You know, I didn’t come here for work. I just…” Trailing off for a moment, she looked so unsure of herself – a marked difference from the usually confident, almost to the point of arrogance, detective – that Alex started paying closer attention to her, and less to the pizza she had been eyeing hungrily. “I really needed to see you and talk to you.”

“Is everything okay?” She really hoped everything was okay. For all her joking about murders, more than anything what Alex really wanted right now was some pizza, beer and a few days off from the drama of her life. None of those were probably forthcoming, however, given the look of anxiety on Maggie’s face. 

“Um…Well, here’s the thing. I….I almost died.”

Alex almost snorted at that comment. Maggie had been hit in the shoulder, gaining barely more than a flesh wound. Honestly, Alex had been injured worse by an over-enthusiastic Kara-hug. She managed to withhold the sarcastic response, however, knowing it wouldn’t help and responded with a simple “No, I would not have let that happen.”

“Wait, I know that, but…” Maggie trailed off for a moment, before seeming to find her nerve. “It got me thinking that I….I was so stupid. I thought that, and I guess I was kind of right, that you came out for me.” Alex sort of shrugged at that comment, really unable to argue with it. She would like to think that she would have figured herself out eventually regardless, but doing so, and coming out, now was certainly in large part due to the girl sitting in front of her. Before she could comment on this, Maggie pushed onward, having built up a good head of steam and not wanting to falter again. “But, um, life is too short. And we should be who we are. And we should kiss the girls we want to kiss. And I really just….I want to kiss you.”

Her words left Alex speechless for a few moments, which was long enough for Maggie to lean forward and, putting words into practice, press a kiss against Alex’s lips. It was a good kiss. It didn’t have the sense of shiny-newness that their last kiss had, but Maggie had lots of practice kissing girls and it showed. Alex was still a little shocked by the whole thing, but as this was only her second kiss with a girl, she decided to enjoy it for a few moments before asking any questions. The kiss lasted maybe half a minute before Maggie drew back and Alex opened her eyes. Before she could say anything, however, Maggie spoke up again. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Alex once again held back a snort, this time at the blatant parallel with the first time they had kissed, though she doubted Maggie remembered what was said as clearly as she did. It was a parallel that Alex is perfectly fine with continuing, though, so she smirked slightly before answering. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Despite the haze that she seemed to be in, Maggie sensed that something is wrong. Once more unconsciously mirroring a past conversation, she asked “Was that not okay?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex quickly assured her. Maggie relaxed slightly and although Alex wasn’t a vindictive person by nature, she couldn’t help feeling a small thrill of pleasure at turning the tables on the confident woman. “It’s just that this is obviously your first life and death situation, and everything is going to feel really shiny and new.” She could almost see the realization coming to the other woman and a small part of her felt bad for it, but the rest simply pushed on. “And I shouldn’t get involved with someone who’s fresh off the boat. Those relationships never really work out.”

Maggie looked dazed for a moment, and Alex quickly took advantage of that to take her arm and lead her toward the door. Opening the door seemed to snap the detective out of her distraction long enough to begin to response. “But…..I don’t….”

Before she could get too far, Alex interrupted her. “Don’t worry, Maggie.” She began, a small smile on her face as she helped the smaller woman out of her apartment. “We’re just at really different places, but we can still be friends, right?” She patted Maggie on the shoulder before beginning to close the door on the stunned woman. “Oh, and thanks for the pizza.”

Alex leaned against the door for a moment with a smile and then pushed off of it, walking back over to where she left her beer. Sitting down once more, she lifted the beer to take a sip and almost began crying when her phone rings. She thought about ignoring it for a moment, but the ring tone was Kara’s, so she reluctantly put down her beer and picked up the call. Before she could say anything, however, Kara was off like a shot. “Alex, you’ll never guess what those blue portals were about. My friend Barry is here, from the other Earth! He wants me to come with him to save his world, isn’t that awesome?” Alex opened her mouth to voice concerns about her sister dimension hopping but Kara began speaking again before she could get a syllable out. “I get to meet all kinds of other superheroes, it should be so much fun. Do you want to come too, Alex? You totally should.”

Alex paused for a moment at that. Leaving for another Earth? The scientist in her was certainly intrigued to want to go and the overprotective sister couldn’t help but agree. Besides, what was stopping her? “You know what, Kara, that does sound like fun. Count me in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This scene always bugged me. It took Alex a month to get over her heartbreak enough to be friendly with Maggie again and suddenly, because Maggie wants it, she jumps straight into a relationship. I never had an issue with Maggie turning her down, she didn't ask to be kissed after all. Maggie was under no more obligation to date Alex than Kara was when Winn pulled the same thing in the first season (and am I the only one bothered that no one made that comparison?). She could have been a lot nicer about it though. Her comments seemed more like "I know I pushed you to come out, but since you just did, your feelings are actually meaningless to me, so I'm gonna be a bitch about it" than the "gentle" let down the show was probably going for. After the "fresh off the boat" crap, this is how I really wanted that scene to end.  
> 
> 
> I love the show, but this, and a few other scenes I'm working on, bugged me enough to get me writing again. It has been a while since I published anything, however, and never on this site, so any C&C is more than welcome.  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
>  -Bob


End file.
